1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floppy disk controller connected between a host system and a plurality of floppy disk units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, connected between a host system and floppy disk units is a floppy disk controller which performs a read/write operation upon the floppy disk units, mechanically drives the floppy disk units, and the like.
When the floppy disk units are not accessed and not driven, the floppy disk controller is transferred from an operation mode to a standby mode, thus reducing the power dissipation. For example, in a standby mode, the generation of an internal clock signal is stopped, however, the content of an internal random access memory (RAM), the values of ports, and the like are maintained.
A prior art floppy disk controller is controlled by the host system to transfer from an operation mode to a standby mode, which will be later explained in detail. As a result, a control program of the host system becomes complex, and also a large power dissipation is required to operate the floppy disk controller, since the standby state of the floppy disk controller cannot be precisely controlled.